1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivered article storage control system mainly installed at multiple dwelling houses, such as condominiums, for convenience of residents. This system is also installed at office buildings and tenant buildings. When a resident is out, the system receives and securely stores an article delivered to the resident from a department store, a supermarket or a laundry. When the resident returns home, he can take out the article from the system.
2. Prior Art
A conventional system consists of a delivered article storage box which has a plurality of delivered article storage lockers and an identification card reader. Such a box is installed at the visitor reception room or entrance hall of a multiple dwelling house. Each resident is provided with a registered identification card, such as a magnetic card. When the resident enters his identification card into the card reader of the above-mentioned delivered article storage box, he can open the door of his delivered article storage locker and take out an article delivered to him, from the locker.
The above-mentioned system can receive and store delivered articles for residents 24 hours a day. This system is very useful for residents who are out frequently or too busy to receive delivered articles. The system is also useful for delivery service persons who deliver articles early in the morning and late at night.
With this conventional system, however, communication is necessary between a delivery service person and a janitor or a neighbor when issuing receipts and delivery notices. Complete storage and transfer of delivered articles are thus troublesome and problems are apt to occur.
Although giving accurate instructions to each delivery service person is necessary so that he can conduct delivered article entering and storage work easily and speedily and so that he does not forget closing the door, the above-mentioned conventional system has no means for giving such instructions. Therefore, the delivery service person is confused in his work, resulting in lower efficiency. This may lead to delivery errors and forgetting of door closing, and these problems may cause thefts.